


Check

by Jimbertforever



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbertforever/pseuds/Jimbertforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not mine! Couldn't contact the author! Hope you enjoyed the read ^_^</p></blockquote>





	Check

It had first crossed his mind around the time of the band's change of style, and the question had plagued Jimmy Page ever since.

He'd started to wonder almost the instant he'd seen the singer, just before they'd walked on stage one night.

The thought had lingered at the back of his mind ever since, and it bothered him greatly.

Now, sitting alone with Robert, backstage after a concert, hyped up on post-performance adrenalin, it seemed like the right time to ask that bothersome question.

He needed an answer, however shameful the question was.

'...Robert?'

'Yes, Jim?'

'Do you wear underpants under those jeans of yours?'

A sly grin spread onto Robert's angelic features.

'Wanna check?'

Jimmy laughed, then saw the look on Robert's face.

'Oh god.' Jimmy said. 'You're serious?'

Robert nodded. 'Aren't you curious, Jimmy?'

A lump rose in Jimmy's throat. He reached forward with trembling hands, and nervously unzipped Robert's jeans.

'Oh god.' Jimmy gasped. 'You don't!'

Robert hid a smirk.

Shocked by his discovery, Jimmy stumbled back. 'Oh god... Oh god, oh god, oh god...' He mumbled repetitively, backing away from Robert, then turning around and facing the corner of the room, still mumbling, obviously deeply disturbed.

'...Jimmy?' Robert asked, confused.

'Oh god, I can't believe I did that...' Jimmy said, mortified.

A wicked grin spread slowly across Robert's face. '...I can.' He said sexily.

Jimmy could feel an ominous sensation within the depths of his trousers.

'I certainly can believe you did that, Pagey...' Robert continued. 'I have proof, too.'

He let out one of those trademark squeaky giggles.

Jimmy looked back at him tentatively.

'Robert!' He gasped, hiding his eyes. 'Zip it back in!'

Laughing quietly, Robert started to zip up. Then he swore loudly.

'Oh god - Jimmy -'

Jimmy curiously peeked out from behind his hand, then gasped.

'Just zip it back in!' He hissed, embarrassed.

'I can't!' Robert yelped. He wasn't kidding.

'What do you mean you can't?!' Jimmy said, taking his hand away from his eyes. 'Holy f-'

'I know, I know.' Robert interrupted.

'But it was in properly before!' Jimmy said, panicking. 'Why won't it fit now?! Let me try.' He said, and, leaning down, attempted to push everything back into the confines of the jeans.

Robert's eyes widened. 'What the - ?!'

Jimmy was still struggling frantically to zip it back inside. In his panic, he pushed a bit too roughly.

'Ow!' Robert gasped, and backhanded Jimmy across the face.

Entirely shocked by this reaction, Jimmy gasped, face stinging from the impact of the slap.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?!' Robert said, stepping back in horror. Tears had sprung to his eyes.

'You hit me!' Jimmy exclaimed.

'But you hurt my balls!' Robert countered.

Jimmy made a disgusted face. 'Because you won't zip them and it back in!' He said, raising his voice in annoyance.

 

'I told you, I can't!' Robert said exasperatedly. 'It's too hard, Jim - literally, even...' He laughed in spite of himself. 'This has happened before, actually, you know - '

'I don't care, just ZIP IT BACK IN!' Jimmy shouted. He was dreadfully embarrassed, and terrified that somebody might walk in and get the wrong idea - which wasn't the wrong idea at all.

'If it bothers you that much, Jimmy...' Robert said.

There was a short silence.

'Jimmy.'

Robert's voice was quiet but serious. 'Put your hand back where it was before.'

Jimmy did so.

'No, not over your eyes!' Robert frowned. 'You know where I mean!'

Jimmy froze. 'No.'

Robert glared at him. 'Alright.' He said. 'Fine.'

He made a sad face, but it was obvious he was just acting. 'I'm going to cry now.'

Jimmy sighed. 'Don't be stupid, Robert.'

'No, you don't be stupid!' Robert replied. 'Think of me! Think of poor little Robert! I'm stuck here, harder than a ninth grade maths exam, aching like crazy, and the only thing you've done to help is tried to shove it all back down my trousers!' He sounded genuinely upset now. 'And that didn't help at all, it just made me cry!

'I'm sorry, Robert.' Jimmy said.

'Don't be!' Robert squeaked. 'Just put your god-damned hand back where it was, and help me out!'

'ALRIGHT, FINE!' Jimmy shouted. '... Fine.' He took a deep breath, still in disbelief of the entire situation. 'I will... Help you.'

Awkwardly, he leant forward and touched Robert's cock.

Robert didn't move.

Jimmy continued clumsily touching it, too embarrassed to do anything properly. This continued in silence for at least five minutes.

Jimmy was becoming increasingly annoyed. 'Hurry up, Robert!' He shouted unexpectedly. 'I've been doing this for ages, and you haven't even made a sound!'

Robert frowned, shocked. 'I thought you were trying to turn me off!' He exclaimed in disbelief. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Would you do that to yourself?!'

'Well... No.' Jimmy confessed.

'Then why were you doing it to me?!' Robert asked.

Jimmy blushed furiously. 'Well... I...'

'Why, Jimmy?' Robert repeated.

'Because I'm afraid you'll find out my true feelings towards you!'

There was a shocked silence.

'I mean... Oh shit, did I say...?' Jimmy said in horror.

Robert nodded slowly. 'Jimmy... Oh, Jimmy...' He said quietly, placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy flinched at the touch.

'I had no idea, Jimmy.' Robert whispered. '...God, I'm... I'm sorry.'

'Just forget about it, Robert. I didn't mean to mention it.' Jimmy said, looking away from him.

'I don't want to forget, Jim.' Robert said. 'Look at me.'

Jimmy kept looking away.

'Jimmy, look at me.' Robert repeated.

Jimmy finally looked at him.

Robert sighed. 'Now, I'm not going to ask you what it is your true feelings for me are.' He said. 'I think I already know. All I'm asking is... Please... Would you touch me the way you would if I knew?'

Jimmy thought about this. '... Alright.' He said nervously.

Robert smiled at him.

Jimmy, dreadfully nervous, stood behind Robert, wrapping his arms carefully around the singer's waist. He moved his hand across Robert's bare chest, and tenderly caressed his tummy, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed.

Then Jimmy touched Robert's cock, and neither Jimmy nor Robert could think of anything except how blissful it felt. Jimmy was gentle and loving, pressing his body against Robert's.

Robert leant back against him, relaxing, though still feeling hard as ever in Jimmy's hands.

Robert sighed with delight.

'Do you like this, Robert?' Jimmy asked.

'Oh yeah...' Robert sighed.

'Can I... I mean, would you like me to squeeze harder?' Jimmy asked nervously.

'No, I like what you're doing now... Nice and slow... And gentle...' Robert replied, then moaned quietly.

'I like mine squeezed hard.' Jimmy said thoughtfully.

'I'll keep that in mind.' Robert smiled.

Jimmy was shocked. Did Robert mean he wanted to return the favour?

He didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet, continuing what he was doing, once slightly harder.

'Jimmy!' Robert squealed.

The sound of Robert's squeal made Jimmy shiver with delight.

'Jimmy...' Robert moaned. 'More... Please...'

Jimmy complied with that request.

Robert's moans became louder, higher pitched, more fervent. Then he came, shuddering, bucking back against Jimmy.

'Oh Jimmy...' He panted, dazed.

'I'm not finished with you yet, Robert.' Jimmy said, and gripped Robert's cock again.

It didn't take long that time. Jimmy had barely begun when he had to finish.

There was a silence as Robert recovered.

Jimmy realized something awful. 'Robert - oh fuck, Robert, the mess...' He stared at said mess on the carpeted floor.

'It'll soak in, don't worry...' Robert said distractedly.

'Zip up.' Jimmy said. 'Please.'

'Alright.' Robert said, turning around.

'Don't make me look.' Jimmy said, somewhat forlornly. 'I can't stand it... I can't stand thinking that I've actually touched it.'

'Why?' Robert asked. 'It's not as if it meant anything.'

'But it did!' Jimmy said, suddenly distraught. 'I know you didn't want it to, but it meant something. To me.'

Robert finished zipping up. 'You know, Jimmy...'

Jimmy gave him a quizzical look.

'You know, I never said I didn't want it to mean anything.' Robert said amused.

Jimmy didn't know what was going on. 'You mean... What do you mean?'

'Oh, you know, Jimmy.' Robert said.

'So you...' Jimmy gulped nervously. 'Did you want it to mean something?'

'Does this answer your question?' Robert said, suddenly leaning forward and kissing a very shocked Jimmy right on the lips, forcing his tongue into the guitarist's mouth.

Jimmy stared wide-eyed at Robert, before closing his eyes and letting himself melt into the kiss.

They eventually parted, needing to breathe.

'Oh my god, Robert.' Jimmy gasped.

'That is how you feel about me, isn't it?' Robert asked nervously. 'You... You like me?'

'No.' Jimmy said.

Robert's heart sank.

'I love you.' Jimmy finished.

Robert smiled. 'And did you enjoy that first kiss?'

'Oh, yes,' Jimmy said delightedly.

'Would you like a second one?' Robert grinned.

Jimmy smiled. 'Please.'

Robert wrapped his arms around Jimmy and kissed him again.

Jimmy couldn't believe it was happening.

He gently pushed Robert away. 'Robert...' He said nervously. 'No.'

Robert looked shocked. 'But I thought you -'

'I know.' Jimmy said hastily. 'Just... Not here. Someone could walk in at any moment.'

'I agree.' Robert said. 'Plus, I don't fancy doing it on top of one of those amplifiers.'

Jimmy gasped. 'Doing what?!'

Robert smiled wickedly. 'You know what, Jimmy.' He said. 'And don't tell me you don't want to.'

'Why would I tell you that?' Jimmy asked.

Robert's wicked smile widened. 'Alright, Pagey.' He said. 'If indeed you're serious about this, then I shall see you in my room at, oh, I don't know, ten thirty?'

Jimmy nodded, still in disbelief. 'OK.'

Robert smiled cheekily. 'Don't forget.' He winked, and, after quickly ruffling Jimmy's hair, he walked away.

Jimmy stared after him, in awe of the entire situation.

He recalled Robert asking if he was serious about this. Serious? Of course he was. But that didn't mean he wasn't nervous, or indeed, completely terrified. He was also wondering whether Robert himself was serious about it.

He hoped so.

Jimmy sighed and walked onward.

A thought occurred to him. What if this was a joke?! What if Jimmy was tricked into this, and he walked into a room where Robert and a bunch of groupies were waiting, and they all laughed at him?

It would be dreadfully embarrassing, and Jimmy didn't know if he could stand the disappointment.

'Robert!' He shouted. 'Robert, wait up!' He ran to catch up with Robert.

'What's wrong?' Robert asked.

Jimmy took a deep breath. 'Well...' He said nervously. 'I was just, erm, wondering...' His tone of voice became slightly frantic. 'Oh Robert, please tell me you're not joking! If all of this is just a horrid dirty trick you're playing on me, then tell me now, because it's just not funny!' He explained. 'I'm a person too, you know, and I have feelings, and just because they're for you doesn't give you the right to hurt me!' His eyes filled with tears. 'So just tell me now, alright?!'

Robert was rather taken aback by this sudden outburst. 'Jimmy, I...'

'Tell me!' Jimmy squeaked, about to cry.

'I...' Robert said awkwardly.

'Just tell me, you horrid, arrogant dickhead!' Jimmy said, bursting into tears.

'What the fuck is your problem, Jimmy?!' Robert exclaimed, wounded. 'I haven't done bugger all to offend you, and you're there, shouting at me like I've tried to hurt you or something!' Robert shouted. 'For your information, James, I wasn't joking at all! I genuinely do actually like you, in fact, I'd go as far as to say I love you, but for some ridiculous reason, you've started screaming at me, calling me awful names and inventing some bullshit story about how I intend to play a terrible trick on you!' He sounded very angry and upset. 'I would NOT lie about something so special, so beautiful, as our love should be... How could you ever suspect that?!'

He breathed in slowly, trying to calm down. 'I think this is incredibly serious.' He said quietly. 'Love usually is.'

'What was it you called me again? A horrid, arrogant dickhead, wasn't it?' Robert smirked.

Jimmy was standing at the door of Robert's room.

'Yes, I... I did, but I didn't mean it.' He replied cautiously.

'You'd better prove it, Jimmy.' Robert said, sternly but sexily. 'You'd better prove you didn't mean it.' He smiled wickedly. 'Come into my room and prove it to me.'

Jimmy trembled. Somehow, he still expected to see other people waiting there, ready to laugh at his foolishness.

He stepped inside, and gasped.

There wasn't anybody waiting. There was, however, dimmed lights, flickering candles and the sweet, exotic smell of incense in the air.

'Oh god.' Jimmy croaked, mouth dry from nerves. 'I can't do this.'

'Why?' Robert asked.

'I just can't, OK, I'm - ' Jimmy paused. '- I'm scared.' He admitted, stepping back.

Robert caught him by the wrist. 'Oh, no... Don't leave, Jimmy, not now.' He said encouragingly. 'Please stay... Look, I changed the sheets, they're silk... Wouldn't you like to touch?' He smirked only slightly.

The tone of his voice made Jimmy tremble again. Oh, how he'd love to, and not just the sheets.

'Robert, I'm scared.'

'Oh, don't worry...' Robert teased. 'I don't bite.'

'Yes you do.' Jimmy said quietly. 'You bit me onstage, once.'

'So maybe I do bite, a little.' Robert admitted. 'But you're no saint yourself.'

'This is different.' Jimmy said. 'I'm scared.'

That, Robert thought, was the third time Jimmy had said that. Robert knew, however, that he could charm him out of it.

'I think my zip's stuck again, Jimmy.'

'Oh, please don't start, Robert.' Jimmy said, stepping backwards again.

'Oh...' Robert said sulkily. 'Don't run away, I only want to have fun...' He teased. 'Wouldn't you like to play?

'Robert...' Jimmy sighed. 'I told you. I'm... I'm ever so frightened...'

'Of what?' Robert asked.

'Of everything.' Jimmy said. 'I've... God, Robert, I've never done this before. You know, with... With a man... Everyone says it hurts, and I'm frightened.' He whimpered softly. 'I don't know what you expect of me.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' Robert sighed.

'I'm not!' Jimmy said. 'I don't want to do this.'

Robert smiled. 'Liar.'

'What?' Jimmy asked.

'You're such a liar...' Robert giggled. 'You know you can't hide it from me, Pagey boy.'

'What?' Jimmy repeated.

'This.' Robert smiled, reaching forward and poking the tell-tale bulge at the front of Jimmy's trousers.

Jimmy whimpered.

'Oh, come on, Pagey, don't be so silly...' Robert said. 'Come and lie down with me, oh please, it'll be fun... Come on, I promise...' He pulled Jimmy by the arm into the room, closing the door behind him.

'Robert, no...!' Jimmy said pleadingly.

'Oh, Pagey, what's wrong?' Robert said sadly. 'I thought you said you loved me! And I thought you knew that I loved you too!'

Jimmy knew, of course, but it terrified him. 'I know... Oh, Robert, can't we just talk? It doesn't need to be sex, you know.'

Robert folded his arms crossly. 'I'm not settling for anything but the best.' He said, somewhat hurt. 'I want to make you happy, Jimmy, but if you don't feel the same...'

'But - ' Jimmy protested.

Reverse psychology, thought Robert slyly. 'No. Don't bother, James. I know how this is now - you're all talk and no balls, aren't you. You say you have something to prove, and yet you're too scared to prove it. You're a coward, James.'

'I'm not.'

'What's that?'

'I'm not a coward!' Jimmy shouted, pushing Robert back onto the bed and jumping on him. 'I'm not!' He insisted, then kissed Robert deeply.

Clearly, Jimmy had something to prove.

From where he lay, all Robert could see of Jimmy was his hair, the raven-black curls quivering slightly.

Jimmy had moved his kisses down to Robert's neck, where they had turned to sucking, biting, making a big bruise.

Robert loved this. 'Go on.' He teased. 'Prove it to me!'

Jimmy, determined to prove himself to Robert, slid down so his face was level with Robert's chest. He frantically tugged at the buttons on Robert's shirt, then, evidently not wanting to waste time, ripped the shirt right off.

Robert wasn't the least bit bothered about his shirt. It was Jimmy's that he had a problem with.

As if he had read Robert's mind, Jimmy soon took off his own shirt.

Robert was captivated by the sight of Jimmy's perfect, porcelain-coloured torso, chest heaving with passion, pink nipples teased hard. He had only a moment to look, however, before Jimmy was back on him, licking fervently at his nipples. Robert had often wondered why men had nipples, and now he'd finally figured it out - he'd never felt so good as he did when Jimmy licked them.

Robert found his hands entwined in Jimmy's hair, holding on tightly to the soft black locks. Robert had always adored Jimmy's hair, the way it looked, and smelt, and now the way it felt, soft, silky and strangely cold to touch. He'd never quite figured out why it was so cold, but it was lovely.

Robert must have pulled Jimmy's hair a bit too savagely, because Jimmy whimpered.

It made Robert realize how terrified Jimmy had been just a few minutes ago, how shy, and how fragile. He thought of the fact that such feelings did not change so quickly, and behind the confident, passionate act Jimmy was putting on, he was most likely still frightened and unsure.

'Oh, Pagey...' Robert said softly. 'I'm sorry darling, did I hurt you?'

Jimmy looked up and shook his head, but Robert could feel him trembling. Terrified.

Robert guided Jimmy back up to face him, and kissed him comfortingly. 'Pagey...'

Jimmy looked confused.

'Oh, Pagey, you should know...' Robert said softly. '...You really have nothing to prove.'

'But I do.' Jimmy said, and Robert was alarmed to hear the forlorn, insistent tone in his voice. 'You told me I had to prove I was good enough for you.'

Robert was heartbroken. 'Jimmy... Is that really what you thought?' He asked.

Jimmy nodded shyly.

This was definitely not what Robert had intended. He'd been trying to tease Jimmy, to provoke him into doing what Robert wanted. But he'd certainly never meant to upset him. 'Pagey...' Robert said quietly. 'You really don't have to prove anything to me. I know how scared you are, but... I know you really like me. That's all you ever needed to prove.'

'Robert, I -' Jimmy said nervously. ' - I don't just "really like" you. I'm absolutely infatuated. I've been kept awake all night just thinking about you. I'm crazy for you...' He confessed quietly but in all honesty. 'I know it's a cliche, but I've never felt this way about anyone before.' He hesitated, then finished his confession. 'I've spent so long dreaming about this, telling myself it's never going to happen... And now it is, and the nerves are killing me.'

'Listen, Jimmy.' Robert sighed. He was disappointed, but he cared about Jimmy. 'If you don't want to, we won't.'

'But I do want to.' Jimmy said.

Momentarily lost for words, Robert changed the subject.

'I love your hair, Pagey.' He smiled, running his fingers through the raven tresses. 'It's ever so silky...' Robert giggled a bit. 'Do you have hair like this anywhere else?' He winked, trailing his finger down the line of hair from Jimmy's bellybutton to the waistband of his jeans. 'Come on, let's see, shall we?'

He undid the first button on Jimmy's jeans.

Robert acted confident as he touched Jimmy's body, but he was actually marveling over him; the perfect white colour of his skin, a texture almost as soft as the sheets on which they lay.

Jimmy was equally impressed with Robert's bronzed torso, perfect muscles and all. Not that this was the first time he'd noticed Robert's looks. Not at all, in fact, he'd been captivated by the singer's godliness for years. Watching him onstage, his slim hips moving in time with the music, and Jimmy would often take this vision to bed with him, running through the memory on repeat until he fell asleep. Now, Jimmy realized, he had the real thing - Robert, his Robert, whom for tonight at least he could call his own. Those gorgeous, wild blonde curls, that godlike, glowing tanned body, and that perfect face... This had been Jimmy's fantasy, and now it was finally coming true.

It still felt like a dream, Jimmy thought, as his dream-lover began pawing at his jeans, a desperate, pleading look in his eyes.

'Please, Jimmy.'

The words left Jimmy shocked and speechless.

'Please...' Robert continued, unaware of the effect of his words on Jimmy. 'I need you, Jimmy. I really do.'

Oh god, Robert, thought Jimmy. I need you too.

'I know.'

Did Jimmy say that out loud?

He decided he must have. 'But, Robert...'

'Please.' Robert said, a desperate look in his eyes. 'Jimmy, I really, really need you.' He was again pawing at Jimmy's trousers, pulling open the first button.

Jimmy squirmed in pleasure. 'Go on...' He breathed. 'Take them off.'

Robert took his time with the buttons, always seeming to fumble slightly – deliberately – so as to touch Jimmy's skin.

Jimmy moaned softly. Robert was teasing him, and he knew it.

'Something...' Robert said, concentrating on the buttons. 'Something in there wants to get out. Very badly.'

'What about yours, Robert?' Jimmy asked. 'Yours...' He touched it gently. 'Yours seems about to rip through your jeans.' Curiously, he added, 'Does it ache? I've seen you touch it onstage... Does it really ache that much?'

'Yes.' Robert said. 'You make it ache, Pagey. You and your perfect hair and your hands on that guitar and your cute little arse in those dragon-pants.' He sighed. 'I just get so hot for you, Pagey, and when it's that bad I just can't help...' He touched himself then, squeezing it, and groaned.

'Robert.' Jimmy said. 'Stop that... Let me do it for you.' He touched the impossibly large bulge at the front of Robert's jeans with both hands. 'Come on... Let's get those trousers off and I'll see what I can do.'

He fought the zip down over that bulge, and eased off Robert's trousers. Again, Robert was not wearing any underpants.

'Oh god, Jimmy.' Robert sighed, not tiredly.

'Here... Let me help you out...' Jimmy said.

'You first.' Robert told him, as if he struggled to say the words.

Jimmy started undoing his own trousers again.

'Here – let me.' Robert said, reaching over.

'I really want you, Percy...' Jimmy breathed, leaning forward for a hug, a kiss, and inevitably more.

'Not Percy.' Robert whispered as he undid Jimmy's trousers. 'Not now.'

'Robert.' Jimmy whispered, the name sounding so sweet coming from him. 'Robert.' He repeated.

'Come on, Jim...' Robert mumbled determinedly, tugging gently yet purposefully at Jimmy's unbuttoned jeans.

Before Jimmy knew it, the jeans were off, and Jimmy discovered himself naked and so exposed, so vulnerable, but so was Robert...

'See, now? That wasn't so bad...' Robert comforted him. 'You look pretty good, too...' He gently pushed Jimmy back onto the pillows.

Jimmy stared up at him, wide-eyed. He felt so good, lying there at Robert's mercy, all splayed out on the countless velvety pillows on that bed - but there was also something intimidating, or disconcerting, even, about the way he sank into the pillows, like drowning...

'Now please let me do this.' Robert said, his voice quiet and sincere. He moved down and parted Jimmy's legs.

'OK.' Jimmy breathed in response.

Robert ran his hot tongue along the length of Jimmy's hardness.

Jimmy almost cried out, it felt so good. So warm, and so wet...

Jimmy squirmed, then relaxed, falling back into the soft pillows. There was none of that disconcerting feeling left. There was just him, and Robert, and that was all that mattered.

Robert's tongue was exploring the underside of Jimmy's cock now, nudging it upwards, before moving further down to lick at Jimmy's balls. And after that, even further down...

Robert was curious at first, exploring, and then it became clear he had other intentions.

'Robert, I -' Jimmy said, unsure of how to take this bizarre tongue contact. 'What are you d - I mean, I... I don't think you'd want to be -'

'No.' Robert said, looking up, and moving slightly backwards. 'It's OK - look - I've got you all wet now, in fact, I could almost just...' He groaned loudly as he slid himself in. 'Oh yeah...'

That simple, Jimmy wondered. In, just like that. He'd hardly even anticipated it.

'Pagey, you feel amazing...' Robert gasped, pushing in as far as he could, which was considerably far.

'Yeah, I do.' Jimmy replied. He may have giggled, if he weren't so awe-struck at the feeling.

This is so simple, Jimmy thought. Nothing to worry about, just me, and Robert... Just keep your legs up, Pagey, that's it... Lord, that feels good...

A slow, irreverent rhythm started between them then, powerful yet loving, gentle yet constant. Robert moved, and Jimmy stayed still, and Jimmy realized it was not at all as awkward as he had imagined. It simply felt natural.

And then Jimmy realized that there was no way he was going to last longer than Robert; he was soon going to climax, and when he did, Robert might stop. Jimmy didn't want that to happen.

'Robert, whatever happens, don't you dare stop this until you're finished, you understand?'

'What could happen?' Robert asked, somewhat confused.

This, Jimmy thought, as he began to shudder, losing control. 'Oh Lord, dammit, ROBERT!' He shouted as he came.

And Robert came too, at the same time as Jimmy.

Remarkable, Jimmy wondered as he calmed down. I really hadn't thought...

Robert reached over and gave Jimmy a big hug. 'Oh, Pagey...' He purred, smiling brightly enough to illuminate the entire room. He certainly outshone the flickering candles on the top of the cupboard.

'Robert...' Jimmy replied. It was the only thing he could seem to say at the time.

Robert, understanding as always, simply hugged him. 'You were great...' He said proudly, kissing Jimmy quickly. 'I mean, I say that lots but this time I really, really mean it... I knew you wouldn't disappoint, but that was amazing, and god, I'm so sticky, look at me, gosh, I have to go and have a shower...' This bizarre stream of conscience ended there, when Robert gently let go of Jimmy and walked off to the shower, with Jimmy staring unblinkingly at him as he walked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! Couldn't contact the author! Hope you enjoyed the read ^_^


End file.
